Amours contrariés
by selene Magnus
Summary: Encore de l'amour... Narcissa et Severus: impossible? Non pas dans mon monde, venez lire comment leur histoire commence
1. explication sur une tombe

**Et voici une nouvelle histoire sortie de mon esprit bizarre, en espérant y faire des heureux. n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je prend tous les commentaires possibles et imaginables. Bonne lecture**

**Evidemment, seuls les développements et idées sont de moi, les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur légal**

* * *

**Amours contrariés**

**'**

**'**

\- Potter! Comment ose-tu venir ici?

\- Malfoy… je suis venu pour la même raison que toi, je suppose. Rendre un dernier hommage au professeur Rogue

\- Tu ne manques pas d'audace! Vu comme tu le haïssais, j'aurais cru que tu aurais assez de bon sens pour nous éviter cette mascarade

\- Non, je regrette toutes ces années, je me suis mépris, c'est un héros, il a passé sa vie à me protéger

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix, tu étais un élève, mais c'était pas par plaisir, je t'assure

\- Non Draco, Severus mentait à tous pour me protéger, afin d'éliminer Voldemort

\- Te protéger? Et puis quoi encore? Tu divagues! C'est moi qu'il protégeait, depuis longtemps, par amour pour ma mère

\- Ta…? Tu confonds Malfoy! Il aimait ma mère, ses souvenirs me l'ont dit

\- Tu rêves vraiment n'importe quoi! C'est ma mère qu'il aimait, je les ai surpris quand j'avais 15 ans

\- Quoi?

\- Ils s'embrassaient, et se disaient qu'ils ne devaient pas recommencer leur ancienne liaison, que le danger pour moi était trop grand. Ils ont sacrifié leur amour pour moi, tu te rends compte Potter? Tu sacrifierais la fille que tu aimes pour l'enfant de ton rival?

\- Mais…ses souvenirs…sur ma mère…ils se sont connus enfants, il en est tombé amoureux, avant même le collège. Il a espionné Voldemort pour la venger et me protéger

\- Vous avez raison tous les deux

\- Maman? Tu étais là?

N - Je viens d'arriver et vous ai entendus. Si vous voulez bien avoir l'amabilité de ne pas vous disputer sur sa tombe

D - Maman…

N - Je vais vous raconter, puisque aucun de vous deux ne lâchera prise, n'est-ce pas?

H - Que savez-vous?

N - Severus a bien aimé Lily Evans autrefois, il me l'a raconté. C'est par remord, pour le rôle qu'il a joué, bien qu'involontairement, dans sa mort, qu'il s'est engagé à aider Dumbledore à abattre Voldemort, et à protéger le petit Potter. Lui et moi, ce fut bien plus tard, quand vous aviez sept ans

D - Maman…je suis désolé

N - Sev a été là dans les pires moments de ma vie, il va me manquer affreusement

D - Sans moi, vous seriez ensembles…

N - Chut mon fils. Sev tenait beaucoup à toi, il t'aimait comme un fils, il aurait rêvé d'être ton père

D - Je sais. Je l'ai entendu le dire à un autre professeur qui lui reprochait de ne pas assez me punir

'

_************************ *FLASHBACK* *****************************************_

\- Loin de moi l'envie ou l'impudence de remettre en cause vos décisions, mais vous vous montrez d'une telle rigueur et intransigeance avec tous vos élèves, pourquoi laissez-vous le jeune Malfoy en faire à sa tête?

\- Je sais Filius, je suis illogique mais ce gamin…je n'arrive pas à le punir

\- Ces insolences sont pourtant insupportables, alors pourquoi?

\- Parce que je l'aime

\- Pardon?

\- J'aurais voulu qu'il soit mon fils

\- Oh Severus, je comprends. Il m'est arrivé moi aussi de m'attacher plus que de raison à quelques élèves. Mais vous devez rester ferme pour tous sans exceptions, votre autorité en dépend

\- Bien sûr, mais lui…il ressemble tellement à sa mère, lui

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes épris de Mme Malfoy?

\- Je peux compter sur votre discrétion Filius?

\- Évidemment

\- Je suis un imbécile. M'attacher à des femmes déjà prises, la pire de mes déchéances

\- Votre haute intelligence devrait l'emporter sur les passions coupables

\- Je ne suis pas Serdaigle Filius! Les études ne nourrissent que mon esprit et pas mon cœur, englué dans ses passions

\- Est-elle… au courant de vos sentiments?

_Le maître des potions hésite avant de se confier plus avant à son collègue._

\- Elle les partage

\- Oh?

\- Cela vous étonne, peut-être vous dégoûte, qu'un homme aussi affreux que moi puisse engendrer de tels sentiments chez une si magnifique femme

\- Je suis étonné je l'avoue, mais de quel droit pourrais-je vous dédier celui de connaître un si grand bonheur? Je suis ravi pour vous, comme je l'espère, vous le seriez pour moi si j'avais un jour votre chance

\- Je ne sais si cela est une chance, ou une torture

_*****************************Fin du flashback de Drago ************** ************ *************_

_**'**_

\- Je suis heureuse que tu en fusses conscient

\- J'ai été si égoïste! Au lieu d'être gentil avec lui, j'ai joué le têtu, j'ai fait le rebelle, je défiais son autorité juste par jeu. Alors que lui, il restait patient et généreux avec moi. J'ai été un vrai petit con

\- C'était une attitude d'adolescent normal, il ne t'en voulait pas. Il nous aimait tels que nous étions, il n'était pas homme à vouloir faire changer qui que ce soit

\- Oh Maman, je suis désolé…pour tout, pour vous avoir séparé

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de cette situation mon fils, et je ne vis pas dans le passé. J'ai connu le véritable bonheur dans ses bras, j'en remercie le ciel, et je saurai me contenter de ces souvenirs. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je serai heureuse. Je t'accompagnerai dans ta vie avec joie, et te souhaite de connaître un jour un tel amour

H - Mais…mais ma mère? Je ne comprends plus rien, ses souvenirs qu'il m'a légués?

\- Loin de moi l'envie de dénigrer une défunte Potter, mais elle n'a pas été capable de voir l'homme extraordinairement merveilleux qu'il était. Il l'avait aimé comme un fou, c'est sûr, mais elle l'a repoussé, comme indigne d'elle, cette idiote!

\- Je ne vous permets pas!

\- Je fus la seule à l'avoir aimé, sans réserve, sans critiquer ses erreurs ou ses choix. Il m'a raconté toute l'histoire! Vous les Griffons d'Or, vous vantez votre soi-disant ouverture d'esprit, vous méprisez toute forme d'ostracisme mais vous oubliez de préciser que vous ne pardonnez pas la moindre erreur! Vous êtes des hypocrites. Nous, nous ne rejetons pas les nôtres, malgré leurs faiblesses et leurs défauts, nous nous soutenons entre nous, nous nous pardonnons

\- Ah oui? Et votre sœur Androméda? Et Sirius? Vous les avez chassés de votre clan, vous ne le mentionnez pas ça!

\- Ils se sont bannis tous seuls. Ils préféraient renier nos traditions, non pas en s'acoquinant avec des Griffons d'or ou même des Moldus, mais en critiquant et mordant la main qui les nourrissait. Nous ne supportons pas les ingrats! Ce sont eux qui nous ont rejetés, qui se sont enfuis, bien avant qu'on se résout à les renier, par lassitude d'attendre leur retour

\- Vous les avez chassés parce qu'ils refusaient votre règne des Sangs purs!

\- Alors pourquoi votre père et Sirius se sont ligués contre Severus, s'ils aimaient tant les non purs?

\- Je…je sais pas, ils se détestaient

\- Dans le train? Avant de se connaître?

\- Euh…

\- Parce qu'il était Sang mêlé, voilà pourquoi ils l'ont martyrisé pendant des années. Ils se prétendaient tolérants, amis des Moldus mais dans leur petite bande, ils n'acceptaient que des Sangs purs, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre?

\- C'est un hasard! La preuve du contraire c'est bien ma mère. Elle était née-moldue et pourtant leur amie

\- Faux. Votre père et mon cousin n'acceptaient pas les non-purs autour d'eux, d'où leur haine envers Severus dès le début. Et pour votre mère, elle ne les a fréquenté que leur dernière année. Et rien ne prouve que son intégration n'était pas une vantardise et humiliation de plus à l'encontre de Severus

\- Je…je ne peux pas y croire! Comment auraient-ils su l'ascendance du professeur Rogue?

\- Mais Sirius le savait bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard

\- Impossible!

\- Eileen Prince, la mère de Severus, était amie d'enfance de Walburga Black. Elles ont cessé de se parler quand Eileen a claqué la porte au nez de ses parents pour découvrir le monde moldu. Elle a ensuite épousé un moldu sans rien dire à personne. Quelques années plus tard, elle s'est mise à écrire à sa vieille amie Walburga, pour lui raconter ses petits malheurs. Ma tante s'en plaignait de ces lettres, auxquelles elle ne répondait jamais, mais qu'elle continuait de recevoir. Elle s'en moquait ouvertement pendant les repas de famille, et ainsi nous avons tout su de la vie des Rogue, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en doute. Ma tante nous disait continuellement de ne pas s'abaisser à s'entendre avec le fils dégénéré d'Eileen Prince, il devait être évité à tout prix. Severus était déjà un paria de la communauté des Sangs purs, avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Et Sirius a eu beau clamé vouloir renier les traditions, il a quand même suivi son éducation suffisamment longtemps. Severus était vu comme une honte et il l'a harcelé dès qu'il l'a vu

\- Vous aussi alors?

\- Cela aurait été le cas s'il n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard. À partir de ce moment, il était des nôtres et nous l'avons intégré. Contrairement à Sirius, pour qui il était à la fois un sang-mêlé dégoûtant et un serpentard. Deux aberrations pour mon cousin, qui lui a fait payer de bien tristes façons. Nous, nous ne l'avons pas renié parce qu'il traînait avec une née-moldue, malgré quelques insinuations à la laisser tomber, bien sur

\- Pourquoi les Serpentards ne le défendaient pas si vous étiez si solidaires?

\- Notre règle tacite est de faire bloc contre les autres maisons, mais de ne pas intervenir dans les affaires privées entre Serpentards. Or Sirius était considéré par nombre d'entre nous, y compris moi et mes sœurs, comme de la maison de Salazar, malgré sa répartition malheureuse. Il était l'aîné mâle des Black, nous étions tous partagés sur l'attitude à avoir envers lui

\- Est-ce que cela justifie tant sa haine et sa persécution?

\- Il y a aussi le fait que les Prince n'étaient à l'origine, pas qu'une simple famille de Sang purs comme les autres. Ils étaient les descendants royaux de notre société

\- Je croyais que les sorciers n'avaient jamais eu de rois?

\- Nous avons eu une dynastie princière. Ce n'est pas enseigné dans l'histoire de la magie, parce que le ministère essaie d'effacer cette période des mémoires, qu'il trouve pernicieuse pour le gouvernement actuel. Mais notre communauté a été regroupée autour d'un sorcier, qui nous a protégé des persécutions des moldus, et qu'on a hissé au rang d'un prince. C'est de lui dont descend Severus. Il était donc mi-royal et mi-moldu, ce qui agaçait profondément les Sangs purs, et Sirius probablement plus que les autres

\- Pourquoi lui plus que les autres? Les arrivistes auraient du le détester encore plus qu'un griffondor

\- Sirius voulait s'opposer à sa famille et aux Sangs purs susceptibles de vouloir contrôler notre monde. Et qui est plus en droit de réclamer le pouvoir que le seul héritier vivant de la couronne?

\- Et Sirius l'aurait martyrisé pour ça?

\- Exactement. Le contexte politique, la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, ne furent ensuite qu'un grief de plus contre lui

\- Severus savait-il qui étaient ces ancêtres?

\- Érudit comme il l'était, je présume que oui. Mais il n'en a jamais fait la moindre allusion

\- Pourquoi? Il aurait pu être mieux traité, il aurait même pu tous vous soumettre!

\- Il aurait pu certainement, avec des intrigues pour s'assurer des fidélités solides. Mais Severus à l'époque, ne recherchait pas le pouvoir, il ne voulait qu'obtenir un diplôme de chercheur et le cœur de votre mère. Et les prétentions qu'auraient pu avoir Severus ne remportaient pas autant de partisans que Voldemort, qui était alors au plus haut.

\- Il a préféré rejoindre les Mangemorts au lieu de se présenter lui-même comme tête d'affiche

\- Il n'a jamais aimé être en avant, et encore moins faire de la politique. Quand votre mère l'a rejeté, il était si blessé qu'à part un sentiment de vengeance envers votre père et ses amis, il ne ressentait aucun autre désir et surtout pas de gloire

\- Quel gâchis tout ça

_Après avoir laissé planer un silence ponctuant la conclusion de Harry, Narcissa se penche sur la pierre tombale de son amant. Elle la caresse doucement, en y enlevant les feuilles que le vent avait déposées._

\- Severus, mon amour, la mort ne m'arrêtera pas de t'aimer, je te le jure. Toi aussi mon fils, n'est-ce pas?

D - Oui, je te le promets

\- Nous étions une famille, tous les trois. C'est comme ça que je veux nous définir

\- Je vais moi aussi voir les choses ainsi. Pour toi Maman

H - Dites-moi, pourquoi a-t-il été si dur avec moi?

\- Tout était si difficile pour lui, vous devez le comprendre. Il a beaucoup souffert à cause de vos parents. Les brimades de votre père, le rejet de votre mère, son mariage, et surtout sa mort. Imaginez-vous le nombre de poignards qu'il a reçu ainsi? Il en était détruit. L'idée de vous protéger le faisait patienter mais il était toujours seul et désespéré. Jusqu'à notre histoire. Nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre et j'ai enfin vu le bonheur illuminer son regard. Nous devions nous cacher mais nous étions heureux, pendant quelques années, jusqu'à notre découverte par Lucius. Mais malgré l'éloignement, continuer à nous aimer suffisait à notre bonheur. Quand Drago est entré à Poudlard, j'ai su que Severus veillait sur lui et que cela lui rendait espoir en la vie. Mais ce n'était qu'une accalmie, il le savait. Votre arrivée allait faire revenir Voldemort, il devait s'y préparer. Et vous étiez à la fois un souvenir terrible de son passé, l'image vivante de ses remords, la preuve de son asservissement, de sa promesse à Dumbledore et votre mère, alors qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier, à dépasser sa douleur avec moi. Votre existence l'obligeait à s'y replonger et ça lui faisait mal. Alors, oui, il était dur avec vous, il lui fallait décompresser un peu

H - J'étais juste un enfant, je ne lui avais rien fait, moi!

D - Arrête de gémir Potter! Si tu étais resté calme aussi, au lieu de toujours chercher à te faire remarquer

H - Je cherchais pas à me faire remarquer! Je ne faisais que me défendre et aider mes amis! Et accessoirement sauver ma peau des griffes de votre cher ami Voldemort!

D - C'est à cause de toi que Severus est mort!

H - Tu disais tout à l'heure que c'était toi qu'il voulait protéger

D - Si tu avais tué Voldemort plus tôt, Môssieur l'Élu, il serait en vie!

N - Mon fils, rien ne sert de l'accuser de cela. Voldemort projetait la mort de Severus depuis longtemps. Il s'en est retenu que par calcul, tant qu'il avait besoin de lui. Son temps était compté après la mort de Dumbledore, il le savait.

D - Maman, comment peux-tu dire ça, si calmement

N - Ces derniers mois… après son départ de Poudlard, quand la guerre finale approchait, nous avons eu un peu de temps pour nous. Nous nous sommes préparés à cet adieu. Je l'ai accepté


	2. la potion

**Bon, ce premier chapitre n'a pas l'air d'avoir plu, aucune review, c'est dommage, je garde espoir que sur tous les visiteurs, quelques uns ont pu juste apprécier. Je mets donc en ligne un autre passage, attention, retour dans le passé!**

* * *

\- Severus, merci d'être venu

\- Je t'en prie Narcissa, que se passe-t-il? Lucius n'est pas au travail?

\- Si…je voulais te voir…seule

\- Pourquoi cela? Qu'as-tu donc à cacher à ton mari? Et en quoi suis-je concerné? _\- répond le jeune professeur, en se mettant en retrait, par inquiétude._

\- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Ce que j'ai à te demander est…spécial

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Narcissa. Surtout que ton message semblait si urgent que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'avertir mon employeur, et par conséquent, je ne peux m'attarder

\- Je comprends, j'ai besoin de ton aide…sur…

\- Sur quoi?

\- Euh j'ai pensé, que vu tes connaissances…

\- Je croyais avoir été clair en t'avertissant que je ne disposais pas de beaucoup de temps!

\- Toi seul es capable de me préparer…une potion…particulière

\- Je ne suis pas apothicaire! Tes remèdes de beauté ne…

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, voyons! T'aurais-je dérangé pour de si futiles affaires?

\- J'ose espérer que non

\- Je te prierais de me préparer une potion de fertilité, efficace, cela va de soi et justifie que je te demande ce service, vu que tu es le potionniste le plus doué à ce jour

\- De…de fertilité?

\- Oui. Bien que cela soit gênant pour moi d'en parler, et surtout à un homme, cela fait plus de quatre ans que j'essaie de retomber enceinte, en vain

\- Mais…mais…Lucius est…d'accord?

\- Évidemment! Crois-tu que je voudrais imposer une grossesse à mon mari? Il me répète d'être patiente, mais…ce n'est pas normal que cela mette si longtemps je pense, j'étais tombée enceinte de Drago tellement vite. J'ai besoin de cette potion, et je me résous donc à te demander de l'aide

\- Je…je croyais… que vous n'en vouliez plus…ni l'un ni l'autre

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pu te laisser croire cela? Lucius te l'aurait peut-être dit à un moment, c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre à une époque, mais depuis ma maladie, il a changé d'avis, mais rien ne se produit. Les médicomages disent qu'il n'y a aucune raison physique ou magique qui m'empêche de concevoir, mais enfin, je suis sûre qu'une potion de bonne qualité aiderait…et tu es le meilleur

\- Narcissa…

\- Tu es d'accord? Le prix ne sera pas un problème bien sûr, même si les ingrédients sont chers

\- C'est…ridicule…après la dernière fois…

\- De quoi parle-tu Severus? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà demandé une telle chose, cela est si gênant. Combien de temps pour me la préparer?

\- Je…je ne connais aucune potion de ce genre

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un tel sens de l'humour Severus

\- Il n'existe aucune potion qui puisse t'aider à tomber enceinte Narcissa, aucune, crois-moi

\- C'est faux! Pourquoi fais-tu cela Severus? Je te croyais notre ami!

\- Je ne le serais pas si je te laissais te ruiner en potions inutiles en te laissant croire le contraire

\- Comment?... je sais que de telles potions existent! Elles se vendent au marché noir

\- Aucune, même brassée par Merlin lui-même ne pourra t'aider

\- Ah oui, pourquoi cela?

\- Parce que tu es stérile

-….? Je te demande pardon?

\- C'est malheureusement la vérité. Je croyais…que tu le savais. Lucius m'avait dit…

\- Pardon? Lucius quoi?

\- Ta fameuse maladie… que tu évoquais à l'instant

\- Ma maladie? Les médicomages m'ont assuré que j'étais guérie! Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ma capacité à procréer!

\- Qu'en savent-ils ces incompétents?

\- Et toi, qu'en saurais-tu de plus qu'eux?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui avais fabriqué la potion qui t'a stérilisée

-…. ? J'ai…je n'ai pas très bien entendu…

\- Lucius m'avait dit…que vous ne vouliez plus d'enfant, que vous étiez tous les deux d'accord…et je l'ai cru, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…oh Narcissa, je suis désolé…tellement désolé…

\- ….

\- Narcissa!?

\- Laisse-moi un instant…

\- Bien sûr. Assieds-toi

\- Il…il a…la maladie…c'était à cause de toi? Une potion? Qui m'a rendue… stérile? C'est ça? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Lucius…c'est lui qui a commandé cette potion? Sur moi? Moi! Sa femme!

\- Non! La potion était pour lui! À la base, il me l'a demandé pour lui. C'est pour ça que tu es tombée malade en la buvant. Parce que je l'avais calibrée pour lui, en fonction de sa morphologie, elle n'était pas adaptée à toi

\- Alors pourquoi c'est dans mon corps qu'elle s'est retrouvée? Vous vouliez m'empoisonner!

\- Non, bien sûr que non! C'était un accident, voilà tout. La potion était pour lui, mais c'est toi qui l'as bue, je ne me souviens plus des circonstances exactes

\- Tu étais là?

\- Pardon?

\- Le jour où je l'ai bue, tu étais là?

\- Euh non, Lucius m'a raconté

\- Donc si je résume, mon mari, qui t'a commandé une potion de stérilisation, en te faisant croire que j'étais d'accord pour cette infamie, qui m'empêcherait à tout jamais d'être de nouveau une mère, t'a tout simplement raconté que, par pur accident malheureux, oh vraiment c'était pas de chance, j'avais avalé la potion qui lui était destinée. C'est bien ça? Et tu l'as cru

\- Narcissa…je suis vraiment navré. Rien n'excuse ma bêtise. À cause de moi, tu… non seulement tu as failli mourir par ma potion mais…aujourd'hui je réalise…qu'il m'a manipulé

\- Oui…il t'a manipulé…contre moi

\- Narcissa…

\- Il…il a osé…me rendre stérile! Moi! Sa femme!

\- Je suis désolé

\- Sa femme! Non seulement il ne veut pas d'autre enfant, non seulement il ose me mentir en me faisant croire qu'il est d'accord! Évidemment qu'il est d'accord! Maintenant qu'il a veillé à ce que cela ne puisse jamais arriver! Maintenant qu'il m'a mutilée! Mon propre mari! L'homme que j'aime! Pourquoi! Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas Narcissa…si je savais…enfin je suppose qu'il a ses raisons de ne pas vouloir d'autres enfants, certainement son passé familial…

\- Oui. Ses frères qui se sont tous entretués pour l'héritage, il n'a cessé de me le rabâcher. Mais était-ce une raison pour m'infliger cela?

\- Non, ce n'était pas une raison valable. Je suis désolée, je suis responsable de ton malheur

\- Oui. Tu es l'exécutant. Mais le commanditaire est… Merlin, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Comment? Et il me sourit le soir, il me dit d'être patiente…alors qu'il m'a…pourquoi sur moi? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas avalé lui-même cette maudite potion, hein? Puisqu'il ne voulait pas d'autre enfant mais qu'il ne voulait plus que je le harcèle bien sûr, puisqu'il avait prévu de me jouer la comédie, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas bue lui-même? C'est lui qui voulait ça, pas moi! Pas moi!... je n'aurais plus jamais d'enfant…plus jamais? La potion est irréversible, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui… si je pouvais…me racheter

\- Il va me le payer, cette enflure. Et tu vas m'aider

\- Oui. Ce qu'il t'a fait mérite une sentence. Je serais ravi d'en être l'instrument, vu qu'il s'est servi de moi pour son monstrueux forfait

\- Tu n'aurais pas fait ça à ta femme, toi Severus, n'est-ce pas?

\- Personne n'aurait fait une telle chose. Même les plus vils des crapules

\- Mon mari n'est pas une crapule, c'est un monstre. Aujourd'hui je le réalise, avec douleur, et amertume

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de cette entrée en matière, avec un Lucius plus que machiavélique! Donnez vos ressentis, je promets que je ne mords personne**


	3. Confidences

\- Comment va-tu Narcissa?

\- Aussi bien que possible. Tu serais fier de moi Severus, je deviens une merveilleuse menteuse. J'arrive à lui sourire, lui mentir, lui prétendre que je l'aime toujours, sans rien montrer de ma haine. Tu serais fier de mes progrès en dissimulation

\- Es-tu sûre de vouloir continuer ainsi Narcissa?

\- Je voulais le quitter dans un premier temps, mais j'ai réfléchi. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il aurait plus de soutien que moi et qu'il réussirait à m'arracher mon fils, le seul que je n'aurais jamais, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Alors je vais lui rendre la vie impossible. En commençant par le tromper avec ses meilleurs amis

\- Narcissa…tu ne vais pas t'abaisser à ça!

\- Oh que si! J'aurais bien commencé avec toi, mais vu que tu es mon seul ami désormais, je ne t'utiliserai pas comme il l'a fait avec nous. À se servir de nous comme de pantins! Je te jure que je ne deviendrai pas comme lui, il sera le seul à payer. Tiens, je vais renouer avec tous les gens qu'il détestait

\- Toutes ces mesquineries ne feront que l'énerver, Narcissa, et tu seras la première à en pâtir

\- Je ne m'abaisserais pas devant lui! Ça non! Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait! Je vais saboter toutes ces affaires dans l'ombre, lui faire du tord discrètement, sournoisement. Il espère être un jour Ministre? Il peut rêver, cela n'arrivera pas, tant que je serai vivante. Je vais faire circuler des rumeurs sur lui, des soupçons de corruptions et de mauvaise vie. Et personne, jamais, ne l'élira ministre

'

'****************************************************************************************************************************'

'

\- Bonjour

\- Entre Severus, je suis ravie de ta venue

\- Mrff

\- Quoi? Pourquoi cette mine renfrognée, que te gêne-t-il?

\- Tu devrais arrêter de me faire venir ici Narcissa, ça va finir par jaser. Que tu décides de tromper ton mari te regarde, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'être éclaboussé par ta nouvelle réputation

\- Je ne le trompe pas

\- Ah? Tu m'avais dit…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Seulement je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Tous les hommes que je croise sont si… ce sont tous des porcs, je ne pourrais pas, avec aucun d'eux

\- Bien, donc tu abandonne ton projet stupide

\- Oui, celui-ci, j'y renonce

\- Fort aise de te l'entendre dire, je peux donc m'asseoir à côté de toi sans risquer pour ma vertu

\- Que tu es bête! Je n'allais pas te sauter dessus!

\- J'avoue l'avoir craint un instant

\- Tu es mon seul ami

\- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir exactement?

\- Tu es trop direct Severus, tu ne pourrais pas être un bon courtisant

\- Ce n'est pas une fonction que je cherche à avoir

\- Justement, j'aime ta franchise, je voudrais passer plus de temps en ta compagnie sincère

\- Euh… certes…mais le problème que j'évoquais tout à l'heure se poserait. Me voir débarquer chez toi encore plus souvent ferait naître des soupçons, d'autant plus désagréables que mal fondés

\- Sauf si tu as une raison légitime de venir dans ce manoir

\- En l'absence de ton mari? Je n'en vois aucune!

\- Si! Personne ne trouverait à redire qu'un professeur vienne régulièrement prodiguer son enseignement à son élève particulier

\- Tu es folle? Des cours de quoi? Cuisine et broderie ne sont pas mon rayon!

\- Mais non! Potions, Sortilèges et tout le programme de base

\- Mais personne ne croira que tu ne connais pas ton programme Narcissa! C'est ridicule!

\- Drago idiot! Il ne connaît pas encore le programme, lui

\- Mais? Tu voudrais que je donne des cours à ton fils? Pourquoi?

\- C'est évident non? J'en ai touché deux mots à Lucius et lui aussi a reconnu, enfin je le laisse prétendre que c'est de son initiative bien sûr, que Drago aurait besoin de quelques cours afin de lui permettre d'intégrer l'école dans de bonnes conditions

\- Mais il n'a que six ans! Il a bien encore le temps avant de rentrer à Poudlard!

\- Nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit moyen, il devra exceller dans tous les domaines, notre honneur l'exige

\- Vous êtes en train de trop le pousser! Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin, laissez le grandir à son rythme!

\- Lucius ne le laissera jamais faire ce qu'il veut, tu le sais bien. Alors je préfère l'accompagner dans de bonnes conditions, et lui choisir un bon professeur, toi en l'occurrence

\- C'est…. C'est stupide, dangereux. Fais changer ton mari d'avis Narcissa! Drago aura bien assez de travail à fournir quand il entrera au collège, ne lui gâchez pas en plus son enfance

\- Drago est lent. Intelligent mais trop lent, nous l'avons bien vu lors de son apprentissage de la lecture. Si on ne fait rien pour l'aider, au collège, il se fera vite dépasser. Alors que lui donner des cours maintenant le mettra dans une situation confortable d'avance, qui ne pourra que l'encourager à travailler davantage. Et il aura besoin d'une excellente méthode de travail, que tu pourrais lui apprendre dès maintenant. Severus, je t'en prie

\- Il est trop jeune pour appréhender le difficile art des potions. Je suis d'ailleurs contre son apprentissage aux premières années, trop brouillons et balourds pour la précision nécessaire. Alors à un enfant de six ans, ce serait donner des fraises à un cochon, sans vouloir te vexer

\- Je comprends ton argument, alors apprends-lui le reste pour commencer. Le maniement de la baguette, les sortilèges de base, une méthode d'apprentissage et de mémorisation efficace

\- Ce n'est pas ma matière

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu pourrais enseigner de nombreuses autres matières que celle que t'a réservée ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, il gâche tes talents. Alors tu es d'accord j'espère? Ainsi, non seulement Drago aura le meilleur des professeurs mais nous pourrons nous voir régulièrement

\- J'espère que tu ne te sers pas de l'excuse de ton fils pour ça!

\- Un peu si, où est le mal? À moins que mes sentiments amicaux pour toi t'embarrassent?

\- Non, c'est juste que… nous ne sommes qu'amis Narcissa et rien d'autre

\- Oui, cela me convient. Mais j'enrage d'être obligée d'inventer des excuses pour voir un ami! Cette saloperie de bienséance!

\- Tu baigne dedans depuis ton enfance, tu devrais être habituée

\- Oui, bien sûr. Quand je vois ce que cela m'a coûté

\- Tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre Narcissa! Tu as une vie tranquille, au chaud et fortunée. Que voudrais-tu avoir de plus?

\- Le bonheur mon cher ami, comme tout un chacun. Ne le désire-tu pas toi aussi?

\- J'ai renoncé à cette utopie depuis bien longtemps

\- Que dis-tu Severus? Tu n'es pas plus vilain qu'un autre, tu as de grandes capacités intellectuelles et un emploi somme toute prestigieux, tu pourrais te trouver une jolie épouse et…

\- Je préfère te prévenir de suite Narcissa! N'essaie pas de chasser ton ennui en jouant les marieuses. Si tu joues à me lancer des pièges pour me faire rencontrer des prétendantes, je te le ferai regretter illico presto!

\- Voyons, non bien sûr, je suis juste étonnée. Pourquoi cette attitude d'ermite?

\- Ça me regarde

\- Tu es bien mystérieux

\- Change de sujet ou je m'en vais sans plus attendre

\- D'accord, à ta guise. Si tu veux rester seul, ça te regarde. Mais laisse-moi te dire que je trouve que c'est du gâchis

\- Toute ma vie est un gâchis de toute façon

\- Voyons, ne pense pas cela! Tu es vivant et libre, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Ma sœur…

\- Ne me parle pas d'elle, tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais supporté, même à l'école. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle soit enfermée

\- Severus! Comment oses-tu dire quelque chose comme cela? Devant moi?

\- Tu louais ma sincérité tantôt. Ou n'est-ce que lorsque cela t'arrange?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu si cynique?

\- La vie ma chère amie

\- Si ta vie te désespère, change-la

\- Parce que tu imagines que j'en ai les moyens? Redescends de ton nuage Narcissa. Même toi, tu reconnais être coincée dans ton rôle de bonne épouse-objet. Crois-tu que le mien est si différent?

\- Tu es un homme, toi! Tu es libre!

\- Non, je ne suis pas libre, je ne l'ai jamais été

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'attache à cette vie, ici?

\- Mon passé et ses fantômes

\- Sev…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

\- Pardon! Je ne savais pas que tu détestais les diminutifs, tu n'as pas besoin de crier comme ça

\- '

\- Que se passe-t-il vraiment Severus?

\- Rien

\- Tu fais bien peu cas de mon amitié, j'ai l'impression. Je te raconte des choses très personnelles, et toi, tu ne partages pas l'ombre d'un mot

\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à me confier quoi que ce soit, c'est toi qui t'épanches sans t'arrêter

\- Si cela te gène tant d'écouter mes racontars, pourquoi es-tu encore là?

\- Pure gentillesse de ma part

\- Oh que non. Mais parce que je suis la seule amie que tu aies. Même si aujourd'hui, tu gardes tes secrets, tu supposes qu'un jour tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une oreille compatissante

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!

\- Très bien! _\- fait-elle en écartant les yeux de vexation._

\- Non…excuse-moi Narcissa, je ne voulais pas dire cela

\- Mrfff, je vois bien que tu es très fier, mais te confier ne sera pas une marque de faiblesse Severus, crois-moi

\- J'ai l'habitude de garder mes pensées et impressions pour moi

\- Je vois ça. Mais avoir des amis sert justement à se libérer de ses angoisses, évidemment je parle d'amis véritables. En as-tu déjà eu?

\- Oui. Une fois

\- Vous vous racontiez tout?

\- Nous étions des enfants, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'étais pas un enfant ordinaire, je me trompe?

\- Peut-être pas. Je n'ai jamais partagé les mêmes intérêts que ceux de mon âge ou de mon genre

\- Donc tu préférais traîner avec les filles?

\- Les garçons m'ont toujours paru trop vulgaires, brutaux et ignares. La mentalité féminine est plus subtile, plus rassurante et…quoi?

\- Rien je t'assure. Je suis pleinement de ton avis

\- Oui je me rappelle: les hommes sont tous des porcs. C'est là bien ton affirmation? De toute façon, tu as raison, ceux qui ne sont pas des porcs sont des salauds, il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives

\- Sauf toi bien sûr

\- Qu'en sais-tu? Je suis peut-être pire que les autres

\- Je pressens que non

\- Ne parie pas ta main là-dessus Narcissa, ce serait dommage de perdre un si bel appendice

\- Toi, c'est ton esprit qui captive. De quand date ta dernière relation?

\- Pardon?

\- Cela s'est si mal terminé que tu as renoncé aux femmes?

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me harceler avec ça!

\- Je t'ai promis de ne pas chercher à te caser, pas que je ne poserais pas des questions

\- À quoi bon? Puisque je ne répondrais pas

\- Elle t'a trompé?

\- Arrêtes je te dis

\- Quitté sans un mot?

\- Arrêtes!

\- Severus… je ne trahirai jamais ta confiance, crois-moi, explique-moi

\- Je lui ai fait confiance!

\- Elle ne le méritait pas donc, mais il existe d'autres personnes qui en sont dignes

\- Alors nul au monde ne le mérite. Parce qu'elle était la perfection…l'Unique

\- '

\- Je…je ne pourrais…jamais…l'oublier

\- C'était elle, ta seule amie fidèle, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'es confié à elle, tu t'es ouvert et…qu'a-t-elle fait? Dis-moi ce qu'elle a fait

\- Elle est morte!

\- '

\- Elle m'a abandonné…rejeté…oh je sais que je ne méritais pas son amour, d'ailleurs, quel amour pourrais-je obtenir? Je ne suis qu'un déchet…immonde…laid…cruel

\- Non non Severus, ne crois pas ce genre de choses. Qui t'a dit ces horreurs? Les idiots à l'école jaloux de tes notes et ton savoir? Ces stupides tenants de la pureté de la race? Tu as plus d'intelligence et de maîtrise que les plus doués d'entre eux, Severus crois-moi, tu as le droit à de l'amour, et si elle ne l'a pas compris, c'est une erreur. Sûrement elle n'était pas assez mûre pour toi, trop jeune, avec le temps, elle aurait changé d'avis

\- Mais elle est morte! Par ma faute! Comprends-tu? J'ai causé la mort de mon seul amour! Du seul être qui m'avait accordé son regard et son amitié, et moi j'ai tout gâché! J'ai tout gâché!

\- Chuut, tu n'as rien gâché, j'en suis sûre. Tu n'es pas responsable de tous les morts de la planète, personne ne l'est

\- Je l'ai tuée Narcissa, aussi sûrement que si j'avais tenue la baguette qui l'a abattue. Aussi cruellement que si j'avais lancé le sort funeste!

\- Mais ce n'était pas toi! C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a assassiné, pas toi! Tu sais le nom du coupable?

\- Le Maître des Ténèbres

\- Oh! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre lui, tu le sais. Quand il choisissait une victime…

\- C'est moi qui lui ai donné l'information, qui lui a fait choisir…elle

\- Quelle information?

\- Une prophétie, et il en a déduit qu'elle était concernée, qu'elle risquait de le détruire

\- Il en a déduit, pas toi! Tu ne savais pas qu'il la choisirait n'est-ce pas?

\- Non mais ça ne change…

\- Ça change tout Severus, tu n'es pas responsable de ses déductions et de ses crimes

\- Si je n'avais rien dit, si…

\- Avec des Si, on mettrait des hyppogrifes en fioles. Je suis désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé Severus, et je t'encourage à essayer de dépasser cela

\- Tu n'as rien entendu! Je ne pourrais pas! Elle était tout! Elle est encore tout pour moi. Et elle le restera à jamais

\- Mais tu te condamnes à une vie…

\- C'est ce que je mérite

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton affirmation sordide, tu as le droit au bonheur mais sans doute, est-ce encore trop tôt pour toi. Mais ça viendra, je te le promets

\- Mrfff

\- Tu ne me crois pas je sais, mais cela arrivera. Retiens mes paroles, je te promets qu'un jour tu connaîtras le bonheur

'

* * *

**Leur amitié grandit au point que Severus se confie, c'est miraculeux, vous ne trouvez pas? il est jeune, cela s'excuse**


	4. Leçons et mise au point

**Petite suite de la relation Sev-Narci, en espérant vous distraire**

**Evidemment les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, je les emprunte pour combler le manque de nos coeurs (oh c'est joli)**

* * *

\- Fort bien, Drago. Que cette leçon soit connue pour la semaine prochaine

\- Oui Professeur

\- Vous pouvez vous retirer

\- Merci Monsieur, au revoir Monsieur

\- A bientôt mon enfant

_L'enfant sort du petit salon servant de salle de cours particuliers calmement, mais à peine a-t-il refermé la porte qu'il part en courrant, tant de jeux l'attendent. Severus le voit et en sourit discrètement. Il récupère ses documents et se dirige d'un pas calme vers la sortie, espérant au moins apercevoir la maîtresse de maison avant de partir, comme d'habitude. Mais elle n'est pas dans les pièces voisines, ce qui lui semble anormal, puisqu'elle ne manque jamais une occasion de voir son seul ami sincère, comme elle le nomme. La prudence voudrait qu'il s'en aille, il la verra la semaine prochaine, cela n'a rien de dramatique. Il traverse donc le hall d'entrée, et la voit au fond de la cour, lui tournant le dos au loin. Il pourrait simplement partir comme prévu mais quelque chose l'intrigue dans sa position, dans la façon dont ses épaules sont basses._

_Sans un bruit, il s'approche d'elle. Elle sursaute en le voyant s'asseoir à ses côtés._

\- Bonjour Narcissa, je pourrais croire que tu m'évites aujourd'hui

\- Oh Severus…que…que va-tu croire?

\- Qu'as-tu donc? Tu n'as pas ton énergie habituelle

\- Rien…je….je

\- Qu'a-t-il fait?

_Elle ne répond pas aussitôt, mais son ami a compris, aussi n'insiste-t-il pas, il sait qu'elle se confiera rapidement._

\- Il…il a été particulièrement odieux hier, je… je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à le supporter

\- Calmes-toi Narcissa

_Mais la jeune femme fond en larmes et s'accroche au professeur. Désarçonné un instant, il n'aime pas vraiment les contacts physiques, ceux qu'il a connu étaient souvent désagréables au mieux, il résiste quand même à la repousser. Au contraire, il referme ses bras sur elle._

\- Ça va aller, tu es forte

\- Non, je ne suis pas forte

\- Oh si, puisque tu arrives à ne pas craquer devant lui, c'est l'essentiel

\- Pourquoi ais-je été si stupide? Pourquoi l'ais-je épousé?

\- Tu étais encore jeune et naïve. Et puis, tes parents t'ont habilement guidé bien entendu

\- Je me dis que j'aurais du lutter contre mon éducation et mes parents, comme a osé ma sœur

\- Que raconte-tu?

\- J'avais une autre sœur, tu ne le savais pas bien sûr, ma famille a su effacer toute trace de son existence impie

\- Je vois, cracmolle?

\- Non, mariée à un né-moldu

\- Oh évidemment. Pourquoi l'envies-tu? Elle a été chassée je suppose, et reniée

\- Oui. Mais elle, elle est heureuse au moins. Elle a épousé l'homme qu'elle a aimé, qu'importe qui il était. Moi j'ai épousé celui que mes parents ont choisi. Et merci du cadeau

\- Tu as quand même été heureuse quelques années

\- Sur des mensonges et des manipulations

\- Où se trouve la vérité dans ce monde?

_Incapable de donner une réponse, Narcissa laisse un silence s'installer, puis d'une voix basse, craintive:_

\- Severus?

\- Oui

\- Crois-tu qu'Il va revenir un jour?

\- Dumbledore en est persuadé

\- Et toi?

\- Je…je crains que oui

\- Tu sais… je n'ai jamais adhéré à ses méthodes

\- Narcissa, ne répète jamais ça devant quelqu'un d'autre

\- Ces assassinats, quelle horreur. Oh bien sûr c'étaient des sangs de bourbes et des traîtres, mais…il y avait des enfants, je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Tu te souviens de ce pauvre petit…

\- Arrêtes, s'il te plait

\- Quand j'y pense, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui! Ce gamin, Potter, il a l'âge de Drago, ça aurait pu être lui s'il avait été de sang mêlé, comme…comme celui de ma soeur. Oui ce monstre aurait pu s'en prendre à elle et son enfant! Et un jour nous. Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusion, s'Il était resté au pouvoir, un jour Il se serait retourné contre nous! Parce que rien n'arrête un tyran, même pas la mort de ses partisans, au contraire

\- Narcissa… je t'en prie…arrête…arrête de parler d'eux!

\- Qu'as-tu Severus? Tu es si pâle d'un coup!

\- Arrête de parler…d'eux

\- Pourquoi? Il n'y a pas de sujet tabou entre nous, et celui-là n'a rien de scabreux

\- Je…je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui

\- Je ne te savais pas si craintif. Je t'ai déjà entendu en discuter avec Lucius, en d'autres termes bien sûr

\- Tu ne comprends pas

\- Non je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse idolâtrer un monstre

\- J'en suis revenu de mon aveuglement

\- Merlin soit loué. Au moins quelqu'un qui a du bon sens

_Elle observe son ami, il a retrouvé sa pâleur normale, mais que lui était-il donc arrivé?_

\- Pourquoi ne supporte-tu pas de parler de Tu-sais-Qui?

\- Non, c'est…je ne veux pas penser à …eux

\- Qui eux?

\- Tu le fais exprès Narcissa?

\- Comment puis-je faire attention à ne pas te déplaire si j'ignore qui je dois éviter de mentionner?

\- Oui mais…-_ Après un soupir bruyant, il ajoute_ \- les Potter

\- Les?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me parle d'eux…de leur gamin… je ne veux pas!

\- Bien, mais il y a une raison précise?

\- Narcissa!

\- Je sais bien que cet abruti t'en a fait baver à l'école, tu pourrais et aurais le droit de te féliciter de sa mort

\- Il n'est pas parti seul, malheureusement

_Narcissa ne réplique pas, elle analyse et comprend en silence, tente de respecter les sentiments de son ami, malgré la curiosité qui l'envahit. De toute évidence, il en est encore si blessé qu'il ne peut pas se confier, il n'y a que la patience qui pourra marcher avec lui._

_'_

_'*****************************************************************************************'_

_'_

\- Narcissa, si tu te calmais un instant? Regarde-toi! Tu as presque trente ans et on dirait une enfant!

\- J'adore la balançoire! Ma mère refusait d'en acheter, elle disait que ce n'était pas convenable de montrer mes cuisses à tout vent

\- Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord

\- Mais nous sommes entre amis, où se situe le problème?

\- Ne joue pas les idiotes, nous sommes peut-être amis, mais tu reste une femme et moi un homme

_À ces mots, Narcissa cesse son balancement pour regarder son interlocuteur._

\- Cela aurait une importance si je te faisais un quelconque effet, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas

\- Qu'en sais-tu?

\- Severus! Cela voudrait-il dire que?

\- Non! Je…je me suis mal exprimé

\- Alors je te laisse te corriger

\- Merci. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, pas… de cette nature. C'est seulement que… on ne peut nier que tu es une belle femme, bien sûr, alors je… je suis un homme et…

\- Je comprends. Excuse ma désinvolture, j'avais juste pensé qu'en ta présence, je pouvais être moi-même sans restrictions, c'était une erreur de toute évidence

\- Narcissa… je suis désolé

\- Oublions ça

_Elle se lève de la balançoire, repositionne correctement sa jupe sur ses jambes, et fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette la construction. Elle s'avance vers la maison, son ami la suivant à distance respectueuse. L'ambiance est désormais teintée d'une tristesse et d'une gène qui dérange la jeune femme. Elle se retourne brusquement sur son comparse._

\- Severus!

\- Quoi?

\- Je ne veux pas de ça!

\- Quoi ça?

\- Je ne veux pas de cette gêne entre toi et moi! Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié

\- Narci…

\- Oh je t'en supplie! - _Elle se jette dans ses bras et cale sa tête contre son épaule à laquelle elle s'agrippe._ \- J'aime tellement ta présence

_Étonnement, le jeune homme répond à l'étreinte:_ \- J'aime aussi

\- Ne laissons pas les non-dits nous séparer, tu es d'accord?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, je t'en prie, quoi que ce soit, je ne te jugerai pas, je ne me moquerai pas, quoi que tu penses

\- Narcissa….ce n'est pas si simple

\- Alors je vais commencer. Je tiens énormément à toi. Tu es mon seul ami, tu es captivant et tu as des qualités rares, que tu caches c'est sûr, mais qui existent. Je veux garder ton amitié, mais il m'arrive, parfois, d'avoir d'autres…envies. Mais je les réprimerai si cela te déplait, je te promets. Je ne chercherai jamais à te piéger, parce que même si j'assouvirais ainsi mes désirs immédiats, je te perdrais, et ça c'est inimaginable! Tu comprends?

\- Je…je tiens aussi à notre amitié

\- Tu sais Severus, je suis suffisamment capable de faire la différence entre l'amour et le désir, et…

\- Je sais

\- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que si tu avais ce genre de désir pour moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas, et je ne supporterai pas que tu te rendes malade à me le cacher, alors que c'est quelque chose de tout naturel

\- Mais…

\- Si tu as besoin de t'en libérer, parce qu'à un moment, à trop garder pour soi, on s'étouffe, je… je serai d'accord

\- Comment ça d'accord?

\- Je ne m'imaginerai pas des fadaises. Si tu as envie de…

\- Non! Bien sûr que non! Je ne suis pas comme ça!

\- Severus….ce n'est pas grave

\- Pour qui me prends-tu?

\- Tu me l'a dis toi-même tout à l'heure! Que tu n'es qu'un homme!

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un pervers!

\- Bien sûr que non! Et ce n'est pas une perversion de toute façon

\- Tu sous-entends que je pourrais vouloir…

\- Est-ce le cas?

\- Non!

\- Dans ce cas, si tu n'as aucune attirance, même uniquement physique pour moi, que t'importes de voir mes cuisses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre? Je pourrais me promener nue devant toi, ça ne devrait pas te choquer! Dans le cas contraire, c'est que…

\- Je ne supporte pas l'indécence!

\- À qui tu veux faire croire ça? Les hommes adorent les possibilités de mater en toute innocence, pourquoi serais-tu différent? Si cela te gêne, c'est que tu te sens coupable d'avoir des envies un peu trop particulières envers la femme que tu regardes

\- Pas du tout, comment oses-tu?

\- Alors avoues les choses et j'arrêterais mes insinuations!

\- '

\- Je ne te savais pas si lâche!

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche!

\- Alors je t'écoute!

\- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…je n'ai pas le droit de…

\- Tu n'as aucune restriction, toi. Tu n'es pas marié

\- Et alors? Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des…obligations

\- Envers qui? Pas mon salaud de mari j'espère?

\- Quelqu'un…que tu ne connais pas

\- Tu as fait des promesses à une autre femme?

\- Mon cœur, oui

\- Oooh? Tu l'aimes encore? Malgré qu'elle soit m…

\- Tais-toi! …tais-toi, je t'en prie

\- Bien. Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour tu en parles

\- Tu en sais déjà beaucoup!

\- Tu as connaissance de bien plus de choses compromettantes sur moi que l'inverse

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à les divulguer

\- Moi de même envers toi

\- Je…je ne suis pas encore prêt

\- Tu es encore jeune Severus, tu peux encore refaire ta vie

\- Je n'en ai pas envie

\- Oui je vois ça. Rassures-toi, je te soutiendrais toujours, quoi que soient tes décisions, même si je les trouve stupides

* * *

**Cela vous plait-il un peu? please, des petits messages, même pour vous plaindre?**


	5. Jeux champêtres

\- Cette journée est tellement agréable! Viens Severus, allons faire un repas dans l'herbe

\- Narcissa! Qu'en dira ton mari quand il saura?

\- Il est en voyage pour au moins une semaine en Roumanie! Je vais être tranquille! Et je veux profiter de ce beau temps!

\- Emmenons Drago alors, pour que nul ne puisse nous reprocher notre sortie

\- Je l'appelle tout de suite

_Quelques heures plus tard, les deux adultes sont assis sous un arbre, observant le petit garçon jouer avec son balai à quelques mètres d'eux._

\- Va doucement mon chéri!

\- Oui Maman! Regarde! Regarde ce que je sais faire!

\- Je vois mon cœur! C'est super!... Tu aurais pu mettre un vêtement moins chaud que ta robe noire Severus! Tu vas étouffer là-dedans

\- Je vais bien je t'assure. Mes habits noirs sont une part non négligeable de ma réputation

\- A l'école, pourquoi pas, mais ici? Et puis ce sont encore les vacances, alors profites un peu

\- Mais je profite, je profite, crois-moi

\- Maman? Tu as vu? Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait?

\- Oui mon chéri, nous avons vu, n'est-ce pas Severus?

\- C'était très réussi Drago. Peut-être désormais devrez-vous utiliser un balai plus performant

\- Et plus ceux pour apprendre?

\- Vous avez largement dépassé le stade de l'apprentissage. Je vous en apporterais un de meilleure qualité la prochaine fois

\- Oh merci Monsieur

\- Ce n'est rien mon garçon

_L'enfant saute au cou de son professeur avant de s'enfuir en courant derrière son elfe qui lui sert de compagnon de jeu._

\- Drago t'adore énormément, il me le dit souvent. Et si tu lui offres de tels cadeaux, cela n'est pas prêt de changer

\- Ton fils est adorable Narcissa, si discipliné et calme

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si mélancolique d'un seul coup?

\- C'est encore une chose qui m'est interdite

\- Quoi donc?

\- Je n'aurais jamais de fils comme lui

\- Tu pourrais si tu…

\- Arrêtes! Tu sais que c'est impossible! J'ai fait des promesses et… de toute façons, ce serait illusoire. Rien ne pourra me ramener ce que j'ai perdu

\- Alors je te le prête

\- Quoi?

\- Je te prête mon fils. Tu peux le considérer comme le tien si cela te donne un peu de bonheur

\- Narcissa…comment fais-tu pour trouver comment m'apaiser?

\- Peut-être parce que… _\- Elle sourit un peu timidement_ \- te voir un jour heureux est mon espoir

\- Je…je crois que je le suis…dans des moments comme ça, tous simples…avec toi et le petit…un instant je me surprend à rêver que…peut-être…

\- Oui…Sev…

_Leurs visages se rapprochent lentement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme puisse sentir le parfum de ses cheveux de miel l'envahir, qu'elle sente la caresse de son souffle descendre le long de son cou. Leurs lèvres se rejoignent un instant court mais suffisant pour couper tout souffle aux deux protagonistes. Narcissa s'attend à ce qu'il la repousse, à ce qu'il soit honteux d'avoir osé un tel geste. Au contraire, le regard de Severus n'est que douceur. Il lui caresse délicatement la joue avant de reposer ses lèvres sur ses homologues. Le baiser est tendre et léger, mais emprunt d'une sincérité qui fait fondre la jeune femme. _

\- Je… je pense de plus en plus souvent à toi Narcissa. Je crois que…que…

\- Je ressens la même chose Sev, pour toi

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit…si quelqu'un nous voit…

\- Éloignons-nous de quelques centimètres, mais nos sentiments seront toujours identiques

\- Oui

_Il se redresse et s'adosse à l'arbre derrière lui. Elle reprend sa position droite un peu plus loin. Ils n'échangent plus un seul mot, mais le silence est confortable cette fois, les enveloppant d'une magie de douceur. Quand la main de Narcissa glisse dans l'herbe, Severus la rejoint sans même y regarder. Il entrecroise ses doigts avec ceux de son amie, laissant leur douce chaleur se propager en lui._

_'_

_'****************************************************************************'_

_'_

\- S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu, j'ai envoyé les elfes à l'autre bout du manoir

\- Ce n'est pas prudent, tu le sais

\- Mais cela fait si longtemps! Severus, j'ai envie de toi

\- Moi aussi mais…

\- Mais quoi?

\- Nous ne devons pas le faire trop souvent

\- Pardon? Mais nous le ferons autant que nous en avons envie!

\- Tous les deux mois, c'est déjà beaucoup

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu ne veux plus de moi et tu ne sais pas comment le dire?

\- Bien sûr que non mon amour

\- Alors pourquoi nous restreindre? Arriver à se voir en toute liberté et sécurité est déjà assez rare!

\- Je ne veux pas que notre relation se résume à du sexe

\- Mais bien sûr que non! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Nous nous aimons, il me semblait!

\- Et pourtant si nous nous sautons dessus à chaque fois, c'est à ça que cela ressemblera

\- C'est la meilleure! La vérité c'est que tu me caches quelque chose d'autre

\- Non, mais je veux apprécier les moments que nous passons ensembles, et rien que de tenir entre mes bras, ou être à tes côtés me suffit

\- Oh vraiment? Cela fait très romantique dit de cette façon, mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison

\- '

\- Sev?

\- Lorsque nous avons fait l'amour et que je dois repartir…j'ai la sensation de mourir...encore

\- Oh Severus

\- Je t'aime à ce degré, à en mourir

\- Et moi je veux que nous vivions! Tourne toi vers la vie Severus, et oublie la mort

\- Tu sais que tu as réussi, à me la faire oublier, je croyais cela impossible

\- Ne t'avais-je pas promis du bonheur?

'

'***********************************************- FIN -'*********************************************'

**Ben oui c'est la fin, merci d'avoir suivi et commenté, j'espère retrouver les mêmes protagonistes une prochaine fois**


End file.
